Surprising Prizes
by TheGirlWithGoldenEyes
Summary: Kid flash chases Jinx, catches her, and gets a surprising prize in turn.


_**So here's my Flinx flick. It'll be short, one page. I'm not ready to commit to a full blown story again right away. This will be my third story. Constructive critisism is welcomed... In lay-man's terms, come at me bro. Haha, I hope you enjoy this story. Feedback is much appreciated.**_

**Disclaimer: This girl doesn't own the Teen Titans, so stop showing up at my house asking for autographs.**

* * *

**Surprising Prizes**

**Jinx's POV**

I walked down the barren street paying close attention to my surroundings. It hadn't been too long since I'd become a good guy and my old teammates might try to pull one over on me. So far, the most action I'd seen all day was a candy wrapper getting swept up by the wind. Well, until just now that is. A gust of wind blew my cotton candy colored pigtails forward, pulling the bands out that held them and making my hair fall loosly around my face. The wind was oddly out of place in the still scenery. I grunted in distaste at my uncooperative hair as I tried, and failed, to pin them back to the previous hairstyle. Another gust blew past me, this time picking up a cloud of dust. It blocked my vision, making me wave a hand in front of my face to clear it. Much to my surprise, when I opened my light pink eyes I was met with a pair of icy blue orbs. I let out a startled yelp and took a step back. A chuckle. _His_ chuckle!

"FLASH!" I roared, aggrivated.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Jinx." He was trying not to laugh at the disapproving look on my face.

"Me? Scared? Hah! I just... wasn't expecting you." Of course he scared me, but I'd never let _him _know that.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." He gave me that irresistable smirk. I hate when he does that!

"Stop that."

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You know, trying to charm me." I felt my face tint a rosy color.

"Charm? Who, me?" There was that smirk again. I can't stand it!

"You're such a flirt." I hate how he makes feel. I _like_ him. The thought gave me shivers.

"Does it bother you?" He sounded nervous, all of his charm fleeing from his handsome face.

"Honestly?" He nodded, "I can't get enough." I smirked back. Two can play at this game.

"Really now?" Shock consumed his expressions. This is too good.

"Well..." I turned away, trying to keep myself from bursting.

"Are you trying to make me chase you? I _am_ the fastest boy alive, you know." He teased.

"Oh please!" I rolled my eyes at his comment. With that, I turned on my heel and began running off in the opposite direction.

"Jinx, Jinx, Jinx." He whispered as he lightly shook his head.

I skidded to a stop as I nearly smacked into him. He was standing right in front of me, hands on hips, with some kind of triumphant look on his face. I "accidentally" made the ground beneath him split, watching as he fell between the cracks. Really, it was no challenge for the speedster, but I sensed him catching on to my little game of cat and mouse. He let me get a lead on him before freeing himself.

He lightly jogged behind me, as if he were humoring me. I picked up the pace and sent another pink bolt of bad luck through the ground, splitting it under him. While he was preoccupied with that, I turned a corner and jumped behind a dumpster. It smelled worse than Mammoth's uniform back there, and that's saying something! I watched Kid Flash walk down the alley before darting from behind the dumpster and running back down the street. It wasn't long before he had caught me and made us both topple down to the ground. He rolled over top of me andpinned me to the ground on my back.

"Alright, alright. You caught me." I managed to croak between laughter.

"Now what's my prize?" He smirked.

"Hmmm... You choose." I was eager to know what he would choose. Probably something to do with food.

Wait, what's he doing? Oh my god. Is he about to do what I think he is? Eep! He totally is! He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine. They were pleasantly warm and filled with passion. I lifted my head from the ground and kissed him back harder, deepening the kiss. I pushed him over onto his back and rolled on top of him, kissing him in the middle of the road without a care in the world. It was as if time and space had stopped and we were the only two in the world who could move. As much as I hated it, soon I had to break the kiss to gasp for air.

"Can we play this game more often?" He panted.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

**Really short, really fluffy. I hope you like ^^. Oh and BIG chapter story coming soon. Rob/Star AND BB/Rae. I'm not giving anything away on the next story. It just sorta came to me.**


End file.
